Four Seasons
by Luinwen-2013
Summary: 1 - Being the only of her race, Maleficent can't stand Spring and all its mating rituals. Diaval must help her. 3 - Maleficent doesn't feel quite well and some help is needed. Diaval is there to support her, as always. 4 - Fear and doubt haunt Maleficent's heart; Diaval has a hard time making things right.(Maleval)
1. Mating Season

A/N: This was to be an one-shot, shrotfic, but the Muses couldn' leave me alone. It's split in two fic becuase Season II - Too Hot to Eat must remain in another rating.

* * *

It was Spring again, and Maleficent hated it with all her soul. Leaves sprouting, flowers blooming, trolls playing in the mud, tree-guardians blooming, birds chirping, pixies blooming… Couldn't they at least be less obvious about what they were doing?

Being the only fae in the land had too high a price, and it was not an option if she was willing to pay it or not. Spring was a cruel reminder of her loneliness, and not even her newly recovered wings could placate the hurt it inflicted on her.

Aurora would always welcome her at the castle, but the beastie was so in love with that prince of hers that it was almost worse than blooming dryads. So, to strategically retreat to that human dwelling was not an option.

The ruins she inhabited in the Forbidden Mountains could be an option, if it were not so full of memories of her hatred days after Stephan betrayed her. Correction: hatred _years_.

And her own nest was constantly surrounded by tiny little flying beings absorbed in ritual mating flights. Mating rituals! She was sick of it.

"Diaval!" She hoped her shout could be heard over the hum of the bees, of the bumblebees, of the hummingbirds and… "Diaval, you annoying crow, I'm calling you!"

A caw answered instantly, and Maleficent saw his figure shot down from a flock of other ravens who were circling the Moors lately. She decided to put the whole flock in her list of hated things about Spring.

"Hey!" He complained right after shifting into man in front of her. "I'm not a stupid crow, my beautiful self is a raven!"

Maleficent was tempted to reconsider her gift of free-will shape-shifting so she could close his mouth once in a while, but a small part of her knew she needed his petulance to keep her sane. She looked straight at him and ignored his complaint.

"I need a place to stay."

Diaval considered her for a moment and diverted his eyes.

"But you have a place to stay, mistress. I built the nest with my own calloused hands, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, but…"

"I made it with the best branches I could find, used smooth twigs to make the borders comfortable to perch on, secured the inner layer with mud and moss…" Maleficent heard his rambling, intrigued, and he looked back at her, visibly hurt. "I even lined it with shed fur! Do you know how far I flew to gather all this fur?"

"I didn't ask you to line it with fur." She defended herself.

"You didn't ask…" He gaped at her for a moment, seemingly annoyed. " _Build it as you want, Diaval, I know you'll do your best_ , she said. _Don't have any haste, Diaval, just make sure it's well made_." Quoth the raven.

"Diaval, what's…"

"What's. Wrong. With. This. Nest?" He punctuated each word pointing to said nest under their feet.

"Nothing!" The fae had to admit. The only problem was her own discomfort about the thrice-damned season. Diaval was so angry she capitulated. The problem was hers, and his complaints were legitimate. "Nothing…" She repeated in a quieter voice, turning to stare at the horizon. "The nest is perfect."

"So…" He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Is it acceptable? You accept the nest I made for you?"

"Yes, Diaval, I accept the nest you made. Sorry for importuning you."

"Sor... Sorry?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, sorry, Diaval, don't you know what the word means?"

She was irritated now, the state he was most used to her, so he knew she was ok.

"I… You're welcome."

"Welcome?" It was her time to sound surprised.

"Yes, welcome to importunate me. No, wait. I mean…"

The fae heaved a sigh.

"Diaval…"

"Mistress?"

She sighed again, tired.

"I already asked you not to call me that. You're not my servant anymore."

He mumbled something inaudible and she complained.

"Caw a little louder, will you?"

"There's more than one reason someone calls a lady his mistress."

She was out of patience for riddles.

"Enlighten me." He was taking in a deep breath and she changed her mind. "No, forget it, I don't want to know. I just… I just need a place elsewhere to stay, to stay away from… all this."

She weaved her hand in an encompassing gesture, which Diaval misunderstood, obviously.

"The Moors? You want to be away from the people you're a guardian to?"

"No, birdie, not the Moors, just… just… this!"

A band of pixies flew nearby, spreading giggles and flower petals all around in their rush.

"The pixies? I'm not very fond of them either, but…"

Maleficent facepalmed.

"Forget it. I just need… Whatever. It won't last forever. I'll survive one more time."

Diaval looked at her, worried.

"I don't understand, mistress, but allow me to help, if I'm so bold. Is there anything you crave? Anything you fancy that could make you feel better?"

The raven's sincere concern made her feel guilty for a moment. No, she didn't think there was anything that could make her feel better unless Spring was over, and not even her magic could do such a thing. She thought of something, even if only to make him feel better for being helpful to her.

"Blueberries…" His face lightened at her request. "Blueberries would make me feel less miserable, I deem."

They would not, she knew, but at least her pretty bird would be busy for a while and let her to her own misery.

"I'll fetch them, mistress. Don't fly away while I'm on this errand!"

Maleficent watched him shift to raven and fly south, his beautiful black feathers rustling in the wind the only thing to bring a smile to her lips.

000ooo000

It was very past midday when Diaval came back, bringing a nice basket of blueberries, a honeycomb and a canteen of water. Maleficent was taking a nap in her favourite spot of the nest, dark hair spread on the pillow and cotton bolls in her ears. He deposited the food beside her and gently, tentatively, stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

"Maleficent… mistress…"

She opened her eyes a slit and moaned.

"Is Spring over?"

"No, mistress, not yet."

"Argh…"

She closed her eyes again, only to feel a soft touch to her lips, to what she went full awake in a second.

"What's this?"

Diaval looked alarmed by his own boldness, a finger dropping honey the proof of his guilt.

"I intended to sweeten your day, mistress."

She licked her lip and smiled at the taste.

"Thank you, birdie! How inventive of you."

He took a blueberry and presented it, speaking low.

"Blueberries?"

"What?"

She took the cotton bolls from her ears and he offered again.

"Do you accept blueberries?"

She only nodded, too lazy from the nap to sit up, and he put the tiny fruits in her mouth, one by one.

"Hmmm… I could get used to this…"

"So…"

Whatever 'so' Diaval was to say was cut short by a flock of sylphs spiraling the old oak trunk and scattering glitter-dust all around before flying away with loud chattering. That was more than enough to break the mood and make Maleficent to sit up and ruffle her wings, annoyed.

"All… all this buzz, all this blossoming, argh! Why does everybody have to spend Spring being so… tawdry!"

"But Maleficent, it's Spring!" Diaval sounded thrilled by the idea. "It's mating season, all life form is… _alive._ Don't you…" He was tentative now. "Don't you feel it too?"

"Argh!" She humphed in disgust. "Only too much!"

"Then why don't you… enjoy the season?"

"What is there for me to enjoy, Diaval? Everybody is… busy… noisy… jumpy…hectic…"

"Nah!" He laughed. "They're just mating! It's mating season, you know. Everybody is mating."

She noticed his eyes longing for the sky, and his smile was really something entertaining to her, so used to her own frown as she was. Then she frowned, as usual.

"Not everybody. You are not mating."

Her observation made his smile to fade, for her disappointment.

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

He glanced at her, almost shy.

"I'm at your service, mistress."

"Stop this _mistress_ thing, and I told you already you're my servant no more! Now, why are you not out there, with that flock of ravens I saw earlier? Don't they draw your attention?"

This made him to laugh again.

"That ones? Hah! They're barely more than hatchlings, I was only showing them around so they wouldn't fly anywhere dangerous, you know what I mean. I couldn't mate one of them more than I could mate Aurora, if you take my meaning. Actually, Aurora is kind of a hatchling for me. I would not complain of having a hatchling like her around."

His words made her recall how his eyes smiled when Aurora was around, all the care he lavished on the little bestie. How her own pain made her act unfairly on the ones who only deserved the best!

She looked at him, all sadness she spread around in the past coming back at her full force. Her face showed it, and Diaval was no fool. A twitch of his fingers and golden magic changed him into his natural form of a raven, who flew to her shoulder and leaned onto her face in a bird caress. Maleficent scratched his neck like she did so many times in past years, always when he was in his raven form, treating him as a pet, not as a person. How many times did she disconsider his feelings? Even if he _was_ a raven, all the constant shapeshifting turned him in something else, and she disregarded every aspect of this truth until now.

"You should be out there, flying with your equals, not wasting time in my company. Go away."

He shifted back to his man shape, and indignant pout on his face.

"What are you implying, mistress, that my beautiful self is equal to any ordinary raven? Have I not proven myself worthy?"

She knew not how to handle his outburst and her own guilt, and buried her head under the pillow.

"It's not like this, just… Go… go… find a mate…"

His eyes darkened, as if possible.

"I'm at your service, mistress."

"I told you already, you're not my servant anymore, Diaval, you're free to go! Go wherever you wish to! Go find a mate!"

"I'm free to go, you say. But am I free to stay?"

"What?" She whispered from under her pillow.

"Am I free to stay here, if that's what I wish?"

She left the protection of the pillow to stare at him.

"And why would you wish to stay here?"

"I'm at your service, Maleficent. Don't you understand? Here is where I want to be. Here, with you."

"But as you yourself said, everybody is mating and..."

"…And here is where I wish to be." He picked something form his pocket and offered it, opening his hand and bringing it close to her. "Blueberries?"

"Blue… Diaval, why are you offering me blueberries in the middle of an argument?" She was out of herself with confusion. "You brought blueberries, we had blueberries already, why…

"Didn't you like them?" He asked, a frown forming on his brow and saddened eyes. "I thought you accepted the blueberries I brought."

"Of course I accepted them, silly bird! I just don't understand why you're bringing blueberries up again when we're discussing where you wish to be!"

"I wish to be here, sharing blueberries with you. Isn't it clear?"

She picked a berry and put it in her mouth, shaking her head. Almost twenty years and she couldn't fathom what went through that raven's head. He ate one berry too, looking at her as if expecting something to happen. It put her on alert.

"Diaval…"

"Yes, mistress?"

She sighed, deciding she was too tired to argue about the title again that day.

"What is it with the blueberries?"

"Ah… erm…"

He looked nervously down at his outstretched hand, and she followed the gaze. In the middle of his palm, surrounded by blueberries, was a tiny turquoise gem. Maleficent could be cold and scary sometimes, but she was no fool not to recognize beauty when she saw it.

"Diaval, this… this is beautiful…" A suspicion crept into her mind. "Where did you find it? Not from the pool of jewels, I get?"

"What? No! I would never…" The raven hurried to explain himself. "I had a… little help from Aurora… she said she had enough of this kind of tiny trinkets and it would have better use…"

"Better use…?" She was intrigued. "Which better use, Diaval? What is this jewel of yours?"

"It's…" He was visibly nervous now, carding his hair with the hand not holding the berries and the gem. "It's a gift for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, for you! Do you… do you like it? Do you accept it?"

His anxiousness made her laugh. Only Diaval to be that nervous about having a gift accepted. But then, he was a raven and ravens were fond of shiny things. She shook her head and took the gem in her fingers.

"Of course I accept your gem, silly birdie! Why would I not?"

He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Because it is the third gift…"

"Third gift…?"

It struck her like lightning.

Mating rituals.

Gifts.

Ravens gave gifts to their intended in their…

She couldn't restrain a laugher, full hearted laughter at the absurdity of it all.

"Diaval, are you trying to court me?" More laughter. He blushed. "Bringing me gifts of food and trinkets?"

"Mistress, I…"

"As if I were a raven? Really? Do I look like a raven, Diaval?"

"No, mistress, you…" Something in his voice made her laughter drop to only a chuckle. She wanted to hear what the downcast eyed raven had to say. "Your beautiful self is far more beautiful than any raven I ever met."

Beautiful.

He just called her 'beautiful'.

She was used to think of herself as strong, imposing, terrific… But not 'beautiful'.

Her laughter silenced.

"Diaval, my handsome bird… What on earth made you consider … this?"

She showed the turquoise in her hand, but the meaning was more comprising.

"You… you asked for the first gift, mistress… Amongst ravens, it's a sign that one may,

you know…"

"Start courting?"

"Start courting."

Maleficent shook her head, incredulous.

"I can't, for the love of goodness, recall when I did ask for such a thing."

"But you did! You did and I made it with all my heart and all my care and…" He turned his back to her and slapped his hands angrily on the border of the nest, staining it with blueberries' juice. He couldn't look up at her, not after all that laughter. "And you accepted it. I made sure you accepted it before taking the next step. It was not my imagination, you accepted the gift."

Maleficent was perplexed. One step forward, and she touched Diaval's hair with feather-light fingers. Her voice was a whisper now.

"What did I ask and what did I accept, birdie? Enlighten me. I want to understand."

He gulped.

"The nest. You asked for a nest. Why does someone ask for a nest if not…"

Then she understood.

She was so used to having Diaval do and make everything she needed that it was only natural to have him making a nest, now that she was able to fly and could be back to dwelling atop a tree.

"That's why… that's why you looked so excited while making it… and bothered me for every detail… Diaval…"

His voice trembled when he explained what, in his mind, should never need an explanation.

"You asked for a nest and I believed you really wanted one. Made by me."

"Oh, Diaval…"

To say her mind was in turmoil would be an understatement. She spent so many years hating that she went blind to what love really meant. But now, as she was made aware of it, it was only obvious.

Servant Diaval obeyed her, grumbled at her demands, exasperated her with his self-pity alternated with his vanity.

True Diaval enjoyed making her happy, chatted at her demands to distract her from her anguish, was gamesome and full of self-esteem.

How could she have been so blind?

"For how long, Diaval?"

"I don't know. When I noticed, it was already there. But it's been… a long time."

"And you waited."

"I waited. I waited until you freed me from my vow, so you wouldn't think anything I'd do would be out of servitude and not because you're the mistress of my heart. I waited until you asked me for the first gift, so you wouldn't deem me too bold."

"You didn't know your vow would ever be fulfilled or if I would ever ask you for a gift. What would you do if these things didn't happen?"

"I'd wait more."

Truth to be said, she knew Diaval was tenacious, not to say obstinate and simply stubborn. But this put things under other perspective.

She waited for sixteen years for a revenge she was sure to achieve, yet her loyal raven waited – how many years? – for the reciprocation of a feeling he wasn't even sure would happen.

Maleficent heaved a sigh and mustered courage to take a step forward, carding his black hair with her fingers and making him to look at her. The breakthrough of her own feelings, now that Diaval broke the dam, made her dizzy. If what she felt for Aurora was true love, what was this feeling for Diaval, now she knew it was allowed? She didn't want to give hope where there could be only pain, but needed to somehow make him understand.

"Wait no more."

Their lips brushed briefly, end she felt him tremble at the touch. The glint in his eyes spoke of understanding and hope.

"Diaval… I'm a fae, not a raven or a woman. There would be no hatchlings, do you understand?"

His eyes anchored in hers and his blueberry stained fingers reached for her face, stopping inches from staining her lips. A wide smile graced his face, because worrying about having or not having hatchlings only made sense if Maleficent wanted to share a nest with him.

"This would not be a problem, would it? We raised one hatchling already. Adoption is always an option."

"I don't know if I'd be able… Aurora was different…"

"Doesn't matter, mistress. You don't need to be the only fae in this nest, anyway."

"What?" She frowned, confused.

A twitch of his fingers and she expected the golden magic to change him into whatever creature she'd already seen him, but no. His size remained the same, his hair and black clothes too, but from his head a pair of horns sprouted and from his back majestic black wings took shape.

"What?" She repeated, even more confused.

"Free-will shape-shifting, remember? You gave me this gift when you released me from my vow."

"I gave you… a gift…"

"And I gave you three." He dropped his gaze, shy of his own boldness. "Of course none of them as magnificent and useful as the one you gave me, but…"

"Diaval."

"Yes, mistress?"

"Stop rambling and kiss me!"


	2. Fall

Disclaimer/claimer: Obviously I don't own anything about Maleficent, but the poem "Fall" is total and completely mine.

When I was in my young Spring

All flowers sweet and running free

I didn't dream a thing of thee,

Of thee I didn't dream a thing.

But Spring was short and long ago;

No flowers did I keep from mine.

Another road to take was time,

Time was to take another road.

Summer full of golden light

Burns my bones and blazes my eyes

For all my fights are now my cries

My cries are now for all my fights.

Summer ends with all its glow.

What shall I keep to warm my bones

As sun goes low for all old ones?

As for old ones the sun goes low?

Who shall in Fall my feet warm keep:

Whom shall I mourn when all is gone?

I'm sure I'll meet in enchanted tone

In enchanted tone I'm sure I'll meet

The one to stand with, back to back

The one to keep me 'till the Fall

And this will last, for this is all

And this is all for us to last.

The sun was setting for the Moors and the sky took the colour of the fallen leaves. Fruit ripened heavy in the branches and the fairy folk hasted to gather, dry and store them for the upcoming Winter. Seeds and nuts had similar destiny, but this year was the first one of exchanging goods with Aurora's human kingdom, and fruits and cider went to the town as grain and wool came to the Moors. It was an attempt, none of the parts was sure if it would work, but the good will was there to end generations of distrust.

Maleficent was tired of the busy day and retreated to her nest, wanting nothing more than silence.

Being Diaval's mate, silence was not an option, obviously.

The flutter of wings followed by a thud when human feet contacting the ground announced his arrival.

"She will come in the morrow, mistress."

Maleficent settled down on her favourite corner of the nest and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Diaval, I don't know what would be of me without you."

"Deathly boredom, of course."

He shook his footwear away and sat cross-legged in front of the fae, taking her feet in his lap. Knowledgeably fingers massaged her toes and then the soles, slowly going up to her ankles.

"Hmm, this feels good… my feet feel like I walked the whole Moors around thrice!"

"They are swollen." Agreed the raven.

"I must be dying…"

"Drama queen!" He tried to better her mood with a playful tone and a wink of his onix eyes. "None dies from swollen feet, I'd wager."

"Aurora told me of an elderly woman in the castle who stopped peeing and she swell up for two weeks and ended up dead."

Diaval considered her statement.

"Did you stop peeing?"

"Nope." Maleficent pouted. "Sometimes I feel like there's a whole pond in my bladder, I can't even sleep a righteous night without getting up to pee."

"So, no swelling up to death problem, I presume."

"You presume too much. Still, I might be dying from old age."

Diaval crunched a couple of leaves in his hands and repeated the massage, this time focusing on her ankles and calves, rubbing the camphor on her skin with a little more pressure than before.

"Old age? You don't have a single wrinkle on your beautiful self, mistress, how can you be dying from old age?"

"I don't know. I feel so weak and tired all the time, I could well be living my last days."

He left her feet to rest atop a cushion and scooted beside her.

"You are tired. You're overworking yourself. I'll provide a nice dinner and make you rest, all right? By the morning you'll be good as a fledgling."

"If I don't die in my sleep, that is."

000ooo000

The night didn't kill Maleficent and the morning brought a shiny sun and a worried Aurora the Moors.

"Hello, godmother!"

"Hello, beastie. I'm glad to see you once more before I die."

"What?" The blonde was in shock. "Diaval, you didn't tell me…"

He scoffed.

"She's playing the drama queen lately and doesn't want to get out of the role. She's just tired, overworking herself."

Maleficent scowled back, sitting up.

"Overworking doesn't make one…"

Her complaint was interrupted by a strong wave of nausea, her face turning a shade of green. She laid back on her pillows.

"I'm sure I'll gonna die.

"Diaval, she doesn't look well at all." Aurora admonished the raven and turned to the fae. "Have you eaten, godmother?"

"Nope. I don't think any food would stay in its rightful place if I tried to."

"Hmm." The young queen rummaged the wicker basket she brought with her, retrieving something. "Some fruit, maybe? I brought peaches, and plums, and starfruit…"

"Starfruit?"

The strange name claimed her attention, and Aurora presented her a yellow fruit.

"Yes, Philip brought it last chart, they are a bit sour, but…"

"Hmm, smells good…"

Maleficent sat up again, slower this time to avoid the nausea, and took a bite of the scenty fruit. The acidic juice dripped from her lips to her chin and she ignored it, greedily eating more of it.

"Hmm, I think I won't die after all. This fruit might save my life, beastie. Have you more of them?"

"Yes, godmother, a couple more." The young woman handled her the fruits with a smile. "Hope they make you feel better. I can provide more in the following days, if you wish."

"Yes, that would be…"

Whatever that would be was interrupted by a violent nausea that had her heaving the few contents of her stomach over the border of the nest and the arrival of three well known pixies, fluttering in annoyance of the sudden rain of starfruit waste.

"Oh-oh…"

"What…" Maleficent interrupted herself to lay down, trying to quiet her stomach. "What are you three doing here? I don't need witnesses to my death."

"Sweet Aurora, I mean, Queen Aurora summoned us, Maleficent." Stated Fittle.

"We came as soon as possible."

"Beastie, why on earth did you summon these… ladies… for lack of another non-offensive wording?"

Knotgrass crossed her arms, indignant, and replied in Aurora's stead.

"Sorry having to remind you, but we are the most knowledgeable healers in the whole Moors."

"Yes, and we know a lot about healing, too." Added Thistlewit.

"That's what I just said, Thistlewit."

"No, you, said that…"

"Argh, enough!" Complained Maleficent. "If you're able to find what's wrong with me, you may be able to find a cure, I suppose."

"Oh, she supposes!" Celebrated the blond pixie, clapping her hands.

"Of course she supposes, why wouldn't she suppose? She's the Protector of the Moors, completely capable of supposing and…"

"Enough!" The fae shouted again, silencing the pink babbling pixie. "If you just could proceed…?"

Diaval carded her hair, a wet rag in the other hand cleansing the remnants of the starfruit from her chin, and Aurora took a canteen from her basket and offered it for her to rinse her mouth from the bad taste. The pixies flew above her body, hands extended half an inch from her skin and faces frowned in concentration.

Several minutes passed before the blue one stopped with a jerk.

"Oh! I think I got it!"

"What?"

"Your illness, of course!"

"Hmph."

"You're feeling unwell because your stomach is empty! A full belly is all the remedy you need, I say. No food, no vitality, that's why you're feeling weak as if you'd be dying."

"How am I to fill my belly, as you say, if the mere smell of food is enough to revolt said belly, pray?"

"Erm…"

"I thought so."

"But Fittle is right, godmother. You can't go on without food. Maybe some honey? Or nectar, maybe?"

"I'll consider it… later."

"I beg your pardon to disagree, noble colleague." Prompted Knotgrass, hands on her hips. "I diagnose a severe infestation of parasites."

"Parasites?" Maleficent's face frowned in disgust at the idea. "How come I develop parasites?"

"Oh, it could be anything, actually." The pink pixie gazed at her fingernails, absently. "Dirty water, food, or even something carried by an animal."

"Ani…"

"Now you've trespassed certain borders, mistress!" Diaval snarled.

"Hush, Diaval, I'm sure Auntie wasn't talking about you!"

He eyed Aurora sideways.

"Not so sure…"

Thistlewit finished the quarrel with a crystal laugh.

"It's nothing of this kind!" She barely concealed her amusement. "Lack of food and parasites are nothing compared to her heart rate!"

"Heart rate?" The idea of heart problems made her heart beat faster, to her annoyance.

"Sure! I can state a clear increase in your heart rate, nothing to be very worried about, see, but to look at with care. Have you being under stress lately?"

"Stress? Do I look like someone who has the _time_ to be under stress?"

"That's what I thought! See? My diagnostic is right!"

"No way! It's her lack of food!"

"Parasites! Obviously it's the parasites!

"Heart rate!"

"Parasites!"

"Malnourishment!"

Aurora and Maleficent watched the trouble trio shout and whack at each other, as if physical shoves would shove ideas inside the heads of any of them. Diaval, annoyed, was the one to end it.

"Stop it, would ya?"

His shout was almost a caw, and the pixies obliged.

"Thank you." He turned to his mate. "Maleficent, what do you think about their _diagnostics_?"

The fae closed her eyes, breathing deep to calm herself from the pixies shouting match and to settle her own thoughts. Some moments later she opened her eyes again, resigned.

"There might be some truth to it."

"Hah!"

"I said it"

Maleficent's look was enough to silence the little beings.

"Diaval is right. I might be working too much, and resting too little. If this is called stress, then I must concede I'm there, and the faster heart rate Thistlewit noticed might be true."

"See? See? I mmpffff!"

Diaval gaged the blonde pixie with two fingers successfully and the fae resumed.

"And I might have to force myself to eat better if I am to have the energy required to go on."

A stern look from the raven-man and Fittle clamped her mouth shut before any sound came out.

"We'll see to honey and palatable foods for you, godmother."

"Thank you, beastie. This is very caring of you."

"You're welcome, godmother."

"Now, about parasites… Now that Knotgrass brought the issue up, I notice there's something drawing from my blood. I never felt such a thing before, I didn't know fae were able to get infested. It might even be the cause of the weakness I'm feeling lately, besides the lack of proper nourishment."

"Oh…"

Having Maleficent agree with the three of them was a novelty for the pixies, and it did the trick of shutting them up.

"How do we get rid of it?" Maleficent conceded to ask.

"Oh, there are some options, you know. Some potions, certain plants, or a bit of magic, whatever serves you better."

"I must be severely disconnected from myself to have failed to notice such a thing happening inside of me. Thank you for your healing advice."

It was a polite way to dismiss the trio, and they took the clue, starting to bicker again shortly after leaving the nest. The inhabitants of said nest and their adopted fledgling watched the pixies go, enjoying the silence for a while.

"So, godmother, what plants should we gather for you to get rid the parasites?"

"Oh, don't worry, I still have enough magic to do the trick. Just must find where the things are." She answered and moved her hand above her own torso to locate the offending beings. "But if you would be so kind as to ask the leaf-fairies for some aster honey, it's the best flower for honey at this stage of autumn."

"Of course, godmother; anything else?"

"No, beastie, Diaval can help me if I need."

"Right, I'm going then."

The blonde hurricane stormed out of the nest and the mates were alone again. Maleficent resumed moving her hand and Diaval carded her hair, enjoying the silence. Suddenly, her eyes flew open like saucers.

"What?" Asked Diaval, worried.

"Diaval… I'm not completely sure, but…"

"But what? Mistress, you're scaring me!"

Her gaze was far, as if looking for something in the horizon, and her voice was a whisper.

"It's not _parasites_. It's only one."

Diaval felt relieved.

"Better so, my love, easier to get rid of it, I suppose."

"No!" She almost shouted, then recomposed herself and turned to face him. "No, Diaval, I cannot. Not ever!"

"What? Why? I don't understand!" The raven felt bewildered by now. Wasn't his mate, his mistress, the most powerful fae in the whole Moors? What could be so strong that she could not deal with it? He touched her face, a thumb trailing her acute cheekbones and fingertips on her pointy ear. "Of course you can get rid of the parasite, mistress, you said yourself that it is drawing on your blood, how not to get rid of something that's making you sick and weak?"

To his astonishment, Maleficent laughed. One of her hands trailed his face, mimicking his own gesture, whilst the other rested on her flat belly.

"Diaval, my pretty bird… I could never… _ever_ … get rid of this… _parasite._.." She laughed again, to his distress. "That's part of me… and part of you…"

"What…?"

He was silenced by a kiss, her smile on his confused lips for a brief moment.

"Rather _who_ than _what_ , naïve bird."

The poor soul shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Mistress, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Maleficent took his hand and guided it to her lower belly, a spark of golden magic grazing his palm to lend him the same sensory power she was using. His charcoal eyes grew wide at the realization.

"Mis…"

Diaval drew Maleficent into his arms, holding his beloved fae as if the world would fall apart if he let her go, burying his face in her hair and laughing with her. This was how Aurora found them minutes later, a vial of honey in her hand and a stunned expression on her face.

"Godmother, what…?"

The fae only laughed, and Diaval drenched the blonde in information.

"Aurora, I hope you're all right with idea of having a sibling, because that's what you'll have, be you content with it or not, and I won't let anything to threaten my hatchling, and you don't have to worry because we'll be responsible parents and never let him fall off the nest nor…"

Aurora watched Diaval's speech, almost dizzy with the speed the words left his mouth, when Maleficent interrupted him with a bold smile on her face.

"Diaval."

"Yes, mistress?"

"Stop rambling and kiss me!"


	3. Winter

"Talvez eu seja simplesmente  
Como um sapato velho  
Mas ainda sirvo se você quiser  
Basta você me calçar  
Que eu aqueço o frio dos teus pés"

(Sapato Velho - Roupa Nova)

"Maybe I'm just  
Like an old shoe  
But I still fit up if you want  
Just put me on  
And I'll warm the cold of your feet"

(Old Shoe - Roupa Nova)

"We should choose a name." Stated Diaval, caressing Maleficent's growing belly.

"Eventually." She agreed.

"One that matches with Aurora."

"That would be fine."

She put another dried fig in her mouth and reclined a bit more into her mate's chest, feeling comfortable.

"Dawn."

"Too obvious."

"Sunrise?"

"Doesn't sound like a real name."

"Hmm." He drummed his fingers on her belly. "Nor does Maleficent, by the way."

"My parents' mistake is no excuse to err again."

"Ravena?"

"Seriously?"

"It sounds nice to me."

"Vain bird."

"You wouldn't call me this is I suggested something like ' _Fae_ '."

"It would be like Stefan naming Beastie _'Human_ ' instead of ' _Aurora_ '."

"Right, got it."

Diaval hummed to himself for some minutes, distracting his fingers on Maleficent's feathers.

"Draven?"

"Doesn't sound like a girl's name."

"Yes, it doesn't. But, what if they're a boy? Better have a name chosen for a boy, just in case."

He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"A boy?"

"Yes, a boy. We already raised a girl, we could be gifted with a boy, you know."

She sat straight, withdrawing from him.

"No, it cannot be a boy."

"Pardon me?"

Maleficent turned around to meet his eyes.

"I'm not ready to have a boy, Diaval. I... I cannot."

Her lower lip trembled, and he could see fear in her eyes.

No, not fear.

Terror.

Diaval reached a hand to her face, a thumb on her cheekbone and the tips of his fingers on her pointy ear.

"Mistress, this is not something one chooses, you know? Sometimes there are girls, and sometimes there are boys. You should know it by now."

"No!" She turned her face away from his touch. "No, I cannot, I cannot have a... a _man_ , Diaval, I cannot..."

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He tried to touch her again, but she flinched.

"He... He would hurt me! He would hurt me, he would make me cry, and he would betray me, like... like _men_ do! That's what men _do_ , they hurt and betray and..." She swallowed a sob. "I cannot be bearing a... a _man_... I cannot..."

Her voice was an anguished whisper, but the content spoke volume to Diaval, who frowned.

"You... You don't want my son?"

"He will hurt me, I cannot..."

"Is this what you believe? _All_ males are disgusting, distrustful copies of Stefan? What does it make of me?" He spat. "Twenty years of faithful serving, of shifting into anything your whims fancy, of treating you like a _queen_ , of worshipping you as a _goddess_ even, of _loving_ you… loving you desperately like only a raven can… But in your eyes I'm no better than _Stefan_. My son, _our_ son, if a son it is what's to come, would be no better than _Stefan_." The raven-man scooted away from her. "What a pity Stefan didn't die in that fall, as you insist in keeping him alive!"

The suffering in his eyes was palpable, and Maleficent regretted her words bitterly, now that she understood the whole of what they meant to the raven-man.

"Diaval, no, I didn't mean…"

She tried to get hold of his arm, but he yanked it from her and turned away, three words leaving his lips before turning into raven and flying away.

"Yes, you did."

000ooo000

Maleficent cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, unchecked sobs shaking her body until the night fell on the Moors. Diaval didn't come back, and she couldn't blame him. Why would he come back to one who despised everything male, even their unborn son, if son he was?

"My child…" She whispered to her belly, drawing circles around her navel. "Can you forgive me? _How_ can you forgive me? How can _your father_ forgive me? I cannot forgive myself this time."

She drank some water, attentive of their bodies' needs, and rocked herself to an uneasy sleep.

From a branch far enough for her words to be unheard, secluded in shadows, a pair of sad obsidian eyes watched for a while, and then left.

000ooo000

The morning found Diaval at Aurora's castle, dark circles around his downcast eyes. To fly directly to her balcony could have been considered a lack of good manners, to say the least, but as soon as the blonde saw his state she knew observing protocols was less important than to welcome her godfather.

"Diaval! What's wrong?"

"Me."

"What?"

"Me. _Me_ is wrong."

The young queen scrunched her nose to the wrong grammar, knowing it meant more that the words said.

"Never." Aurora traced his temples, mindful of his scars, forcing him to look up to her. "My godfather would never be wrong. The one who never lowered his head down to my godmother would never be wrong. Now, tell me what's wrong, considering I know it's not you."

"It's the hatchling..."

"The baby?" Aurora was startled. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No! I mean..." Diaval buried his hands in his hair, hiding his face in the process. "The hatchling is fine, healthy, for all we know. But...Maleficent... I..."

"Godmother? What's wrong with godmother?" The young queen was getting more worried by the minute.

" _Me_!" The raven wailed, frustrated by his lack of ability in communicating. "She doesn't accept _me_!"

"What? Diaval, this is impossible! She adores you!"

"I... I'm not so sure anymore." Aurora watched her broken-hearted godfather stand up and walk back to the balcony, propping his elbows on the cold stone and staring into the distance. She knew better and waited for him to collect his thoughts. "She is... She won't accept the hatchling if it's not a baby girl. She says every male is evil and will hurt her. She doesn't want to choose a male name, even. I'm afraid... I'm afraid she'll..."

His voice dropped to an anguished whisper and Aurora got closer, a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"She'll what, Diaval? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid she'll drop the hatchling from the nest if it's a baby boy."

She couldn't decide if the idea was terrible or terribly absurd.

"But, Diaval..." Aurora shook her head. "Godmother would never drop the baby. How could you think she'd do anything evil to a baby?"

"Says the one who was cursed by Maleficent on her christening."

The youngster opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish.

"Well, you _have_ a point, but... It's different, you know."

"Why? Most kinds of birds do it once in a while, you know."

"Diaval, she's not a _bird_ , she's _fae_ , remember? And she loves you; she loves the baby, too!"

"Really? Then why, pray, does she compare the hatchling to Stefan? Can't she see it's just a baby?

"Could she see _I_ was just a baby?"

These words did the trick, and for once Diaval was silent.

"Erm…"

"Godfather, she was blind then, by anger, like she's blind now, by fear. I know it doesn't sound rational, but from what I've heard the maids telling about pregnancies, females tend to get emotionally unstable when with child. It's a thing that happens for them to be prepared to protect the baby, they get more sensible to anything that may be or become a threat."

His eyebrows lifted to almost touch his hair.

"And how come the hatchling being a baby boy will be a threat to said baby boy?"

"It may sound ridiculous, but…" The blonde pointed the train of thought on her fingers. "One: Godmother is preparing herself to protect the baby. Two: to be able to protect the baby, she must protect herself. Three: she has a trauma of being hurt by a man, _ergo_ , she must protect herself from men. Four: if the baby is male, they can be considered a man, _ergo_ , she must protect herself from the baby boy. If godmother fears any man will harm her, and she must be wary of anything that harms her because if she's harmed she won't be able to protect the baby… then she must be wary of a baby boy if she's to be able to protect her baby. Boy."

Diaval watched her fingers as if they'd hold the enlightenment to his impasse.

"Well, I don't know what all this ' _ergo_ ' stuff means, but what you say sounds sensible, even if it's a twisted logic."

Aurora smiled.

"' _Ergo_ ' means ' _therefore_ ', or ' _consequently_ ', my philosophy teacher uses it all the time. My staff insists I must have all kind of classes to rule the kingdom, else I'll end up like my father, duh! Anyway, I agree, it's twisted, but the mind of someone who's been traumatized is bound to twist things here and there once in a while."

"Like cursing a hatchling because of their father's crimes."

"Or being afraid of any kind of unknown male, even if it's a baby."

Diaval drummed his fingers on the stone of the balcony, considering everything that was just thrown on his head.

"You said ' _unknown_ ' male, right?"

"Of course! Godmother is not afraid of you, is she?"

"No, but why would she be afraid of my beautiful self?" Aurora rolled her eyes. Diaval took it as a clue to continue his reasoning and tilted his head birdishly. "Maybe because she saw me as the raven I am and not as anything else, in the beginning, and only started to see me as a man after she knew me well enough to know I wouldn't harm her."

The youngster agreed with a hearty smile.

"That's it, godfather! Maybe this is the key to both understand her and to solve her fears!"

"Yes!" His excitement was visible. "I don't know how long it will take to conquer her trust for our hatchling, but I don't care, I waited twenty years to conquer her heart, anyway."

"Maybe reminding her there are more males she trusts, like Balthazar, can help, too."

"And that Stefan was someone who didn't have a loving family and friends to guide him to be a good person."

The blonde silenced for a while, considering what was just said.

"Hmm. Do you really believe this, Diaval?"

"I… don't know. But I know my hatchling will be loved and cared for, even… even if something terrible happens and neither me nor they mother are there anymore, like happened to Stefan and Maleficent herself. They'll have all of the Moors to spoil them and, more important, they'll have you."

"Don't say such nonsense, godfather, you both will be here to see my sibling grow into a lovely and strong person, just like you both."

"I hope so." And said hope shone in his onyx eyes. "Just like their big sister."

000ooo000

The morning brought light snowflakes to the Moors, glistening for a second before thawing and leaving a drop of moist on earth and leaf. Maleficent groaned, waking up from an uncomfortable position to annoying cramps in her calves. These were the moments she envied human females, who could sleep comfortably on their backs without smashing any wings even with a belly worthy a watermelon. Actually, she reckoned hers was a _small_ watermelon, as her pregnancy should take most of winter to reach full term, and at least her wings provided warmth in the chilly weather. Anyway, to move to the caves or to the Forbidden Fortress to spend next moons could be wise, both for her own health and for the little one who was to come.

The thought of said little one made her smile, her happiness answered by a well-aimed kick to her ribs.

"All right, all right, _Parasite_ , mom is here…"

She caressed her belly, warmed by the feeling of her healthy baby in there. Her _hatchling_ , as Diaval always said. Diaval…

The memory of their last night's strife hit her, and the joy on the fae's face faded like a bonfire under the rain.

"What will I do?" She mumbled to herself, only to be reminded by another kick that she was not alone. "What will _we_ do? Your father is gone, I don't deserve him. At least he can shape-shift as he wishes, it won't be hard for him to… to live anywhere he wishes to, and to… to find a she-raven or whatever he fancies who deserves him…" A knot was forming in her throat, but she couldn't keep from talking to her unborn child. "Who deserves him more than I do. Because I don't."

Maleficent tried to stretch her legs and pull her toes up to oppose the cramps, but it hurt more than she was used to. Maybe the winter cold, maybe the cold inside… She reached for a water canteen behind the trellis of twigs Diaval declared was their pantry and…

And she knew she could not look at any corner of that nest without remembering him.

How could she, if he was the one to build it with all enthusiasm and caring, asking her to approve every detail and every change or innovation he had in mind…

She was about to draw a blanket woven of shed fur on her legs to help with the cramps when she remembered how upset he was about her disdain on shed fur the day…

A silent tear rolled down her face, only to be dismissed by her usual empowered self, an attempt to safeguard herself the same way she always did since that fateful night.

"Well, well, _Parasite_ , seems we must count on ourselves, doesn't it?"

The fae stood up and began to collect some things she deemed necessary to spend a couple of days out of the nest, the time necessary to decide where she would spend the remaining of winter and deliver her child. With that decided, she could proceed to move food storage, beddings, diapers, baby clothes... It could not be too far from the Moors, she would have to summon a midwife when the time came, and obviously it could not be a human one. Of course she could always ask Dia...

No, she couldn't. Diaval left, she had been stupid enough to make him withdraw from her and her pish for men. He would be better off without her.

Again, someplace not too far, so the caves were a good option, there were some water streams nearby and deep enough to shield the cold, even within the boundaries of the Moors. No, to stay inside the Moors would be cumbrous, her folk would wonder why she was alone and ask about Diav...

She was not forced to report on her or Diaval's goings and doings to anyone, not pixie nor wallerbog nor fairy nor elf nor... Not even to Aurora!

Maleficent shouldered the haversack with the few belongings she chose and perched on the border of the nest, surveying the landscape before soaring. A light dizziness reminded her she didn't eat anything since yester night, and her stomach grumbled to reinforce the information.

"Hungry again, _Parasite_? I'm almost realizing who's the boss here, huh?"

Stepping down to the nest again, the fae dropped the haversack, sat down cross-legged and reached into the alcove used to store fruit. Maleficent's hand came back full of dried blueberries, her favourite. Her mouth watered in anticipation of the flavour, her nostrils full of its scent, and she caressed her swollen abdomen as a treat before tasting the first wisp of berry.

It was sweet.

Perfectly sweet.

It reminded her of Diaval.

The sweetness running down her throat was almost burning, and the memory of fresh blueberries being dropped into her mouth by the caring fingers of a raven-turned-into-man flooded her mind and her eyes. The stoic fae ate for the need of nourishment and the desperation for warm feather-light fingers touching her face, the only fingers she ever allowed to dry her tears, the fingers she'd had so much use right now with the deluge that washed her face.

This was not right.

This was not fair.

And staying in that nest so full of memories would not help her.

Maleficent hung the haversack on her shoulder and flew away, tears blurring her sight and sadness tainting her heart.

000ooo000

The ruins of the Forbidden Fortress were strangely welcoming, as if its empty halls knew when her heart was as empty as them and wanted to greet a peer. She landed in the same spot she was so long ago, when Diaval (always Diaval, damnit!) reported her that king Henry died and left Stefan as his appointed heir. She bore not the rage that overwhelmed her then, throbbing stumps aching on her back and comprehension of betrayal fresh in her mind, but the sadness that shadowed her features was no less frightening than the hatred that moved her then.

Years of living apart from the Moors ingrained in her muscles, and her body moved without thinking to the rooms she occupied at that time. There was a bed, a man-made bed, all straight angles and planed wood, and for a moment she considered why did she lower herself to sleep on such unnatural thing for so long. But then she was a wingless fae, and more unnatural than that was hard to imagine, wasn't it?

"No more..."

Maleficent whispered to herself and twisted her fingers with golden magic, bending living branches to her will and summoning them from the windows, forming a tiny but cosy nest atop the old bed. Even if the dried wood of the furniture were to crumple under the new arrangement, the new nest would resist and the old bed would work as a cushion under it.

She sorted her things out on the old stone shelves, aided by a bit of magic to dispel dust and debris left by several years of neglect. The beddings of the nest in the rowan tree found their place in the new one, and then her body demanded rest.

The same restlessness of the previous night tormented her dreams, the feeling of emptiness and the cold inside. On top of it, her calves started to cramp again, and a whimper left her lips as the pain hit the muscles.

One moment later she felt soft paws kneading her calves, and a purring sound claimed her attention.

A big black cat was fluffing her legs, the soft pressure easing the cramps and shining onyx eyes fixed on hers. She reached a hand to touch the feathers that adorned his head, a tear of regret trailing down her cheek.

"Diaval..."

He rubbed his ear to her hand, purring loud and contented.

"Diaval, my love, you don't have to do this. You _hate_ to turn into cats, dogs or anything that chases birds!"

A cloud of darkness surrounded him as he shifted to human form, eyes and hands on her legs, massaging her pain away.

"It's one of the best ways to relax your legs when you have cramps." He stated, simply.

Maleficent sighed. After all that she said, her faithful lover was there, tending to her needs, as always.

"I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not." He agreed. "But it's not a matter of _you_ deserving. It's a matter of _me_ wanting to do it for you."

"How did you find me? Why did you come back after everything I said?"

He chuckled at her evident discomfort with his attitudes.

"When you chose me to be your wings, there was more to it than just flying. Perhaps I've learned a thing or two about gathering information, too."

His hands trailed from her calves to her feet, massaging them with care and eyes that spoke of adoration. She whispered just one word.

"Why?"

Diaval deposited her feet on the beddings and crawled to her side, minding her wings and belly, and cupped her face with the lightest touch. His eyes bore into hers, pouring all his heart into that gaze.

"Maleficent, mistress, I would find you in the deepest hole of hell, on the highest branch of Yggdrasil if I had to! Don't you understand I _love_ you? That I have loved you for years uncounted? And that I will love you 'till my feathers turn white and the world falls apart? Have I not made myself clear enough?"

His mouth crashed on hers, a fervent kiss intended to shut up any doubt that could arise. The fae answered in kind, running her hands through his hair and bringing him even closer.

"Forgive me." She mumbled under her breath when they broke the kiss, breathing hard and craving for more. "I was afraid."

"And I shouldn't have flown away. Forgive me too?"

"Always, my pretty bird."

"Always, my mistress."

They kissed some more, sealing their forgiveness and assuring each other of their compromise.

"Diaval..."

"Yes, mistress?"

"I'm still afraid."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I guess it would be near impossible to erase the fear of half a lifetime in just one night."

"Then..."

"Then, I'll be beside you every time you feel insecure and will remind you not all male are jerks."

"And if the _Parasite_..."

"If the hatchling is a boy, we'll both teach him to be a nice guy, just like his father."

"Vain bird..."

"And if it's a girl, we'll both teach her to be a nice lass, just like her big sister. We've done it once, of course we can do it again."

"You... you make it sound so simple."

"And why should it be complicated?"

She shook her head, considering that if he had to ask he wouldn't be able to understand. Better this way, her soul was already too heavy, better to have someone beside her light and innocent, like him, like Beastie, and... how would the _Parasite_ be?

Maleficent closed her eyes, relishing in the warm scent of black feathers, relaxing at last after all the stress of not knowing if she could count on her lover's presence or not. Once again proven wrong, Diaval was there, caring, mindful of her needs and the needs of their _hatchling_.

Several minutes passed and the silence was growing heavier, despite Diaval's caress and Maleficent's sighs. Or maybe because of them.

"Why did you move… here to?"

Maleficent considered his question for a moment, because she wasn't sure if the decision had been conscious or not. A part of her didn't know if she should say all her soul shouted, but this was not the time to conceal feelings.

"This is where I came... no, where I _hid_... when I lost my wings. I... I thought I had lost them again."

The fae caressed the raven-man's shoulders, making explicit what her words only hinted.

He answered in kind, tracing the edge of her wings with reverence.

"Like your born wings, mistress... only a cage could keep _this_ wings from serving you."

"I feared… I feared you'd go away and find someone who deserves you more."

"Hah!" He laughed. "Your insistence in forgetting ravens mate for life would be annoying if it weren't funny."

"I'll turn you into a sheepdog to see if you deem it funny." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

He laughed some more, lightening her mood, and she snuggled further into his embrace, breathing in the scent of his skin and finding shelter in his strong arms. They were almost dozing off when _somebody_ decided it was the best time to do a little kicking.

"Urgh!"

"What's wrong?"

"The _Parasite_ is hungry again, and also kicked my bladder. I must go outside, be right back."

When Maleficent was back a peeled orange awaited on a small wicker basket along a couple of dried bananas. The fae smiled at the treat and sought her mate.

"What are you _doing_?"

She questioned, watching as he diligently collected all her things form the shelves and stored them back in the haversack.

"You were shivering in your sleep, this place is too cold to spend winter in."

"We spent winter here several years and nobody froze from it."

"Yes, but now you're more sensible to cold, and the hatchling will be, too."

"Our nest is even less protected, and I don't know if I want to move to the caverns."

He finished folding the beddings and turned to her with a sheepish smile.

"I know of a better place."

000ooo000

"This place reeks of pixie, but it will do."

"Of course it will. It if was good enough to rise Aurora, it will be good enough for us to weather the winter."

Maleficent fixed the main room, cleansing table, chairs and floor from dust and clearing the counter and pantry from any residue of old food. Diaval started to put things in place while she provided a comfortable place for them to sleep in one of the rooms upstairs. She came down to find the table set for two, adorned by a branch of winterberries, and water in a kettle heating for tea on the stove.

"What…" The fae looked around to find her lover packing up wood in the hearth, face flushed from the cold outside. "You never fail to surprise me, pretty bird."

"It's already shameful that I didn't build a nest proper for wintertime, let me at least provide some comfort for my beloved ones." He rubbed his hands off wood dirt and approached her, a smug smile reaching his eyes. "Aurora sent some seed-bread when I… visited her this morning, and also cheese, and I found a honeypot in the cupboard, and I thought you'd might like a nice tea to warm your bones and to calm our little one so you can sleep better, and I was thinking, upstairs there's more than one room, so, maybe we can consider, well, a _new project_ after this hatchling is born, of course we can wait some years, not too many, but it's a pity not to have siblings, you know, Aurora grew up with no other child around, I'm sure she would be pleased if she had someone about her age to play with, and…"

"Diaval."

"Yes, mistress?"

"Stop rambling and kiss me!"


	4. Epilogue

Due time arrives.

"Shh, no... Just leave me quiet here... Don't call the pixies..."

"Mistress, I have no idea of what to do, I can't bring Aurora here in less than an absurd amount of time, and I won't let you here to hatch alone!"

"Diaval, it's just starting... We can have hours of labor ahead. Don't worry."

"Don't worr... Mistress, do you know what a raven does when his hatchlings are hatching? Do you?"

She could only smile at her mate's anxiety. She had no experience with actual birthing in her race, but knew the theory, had assisted more births in the Moors than any midwife of Aurora's human kingdom could ever have, and, well, for good or for bad, she wasn't afraid of pain. Nothing could hurt her more than the pain she endured in her past. Besides, after having made peace with the idea of maybe delivering a baby boy, everything else was fine.

Now, Diaval?

He would sit on her belly if allowed, if something suggested it would better the progress of the pregnancy. If on her behalf or the baby's, it was uncertain.

She would not cope with his fussying, though.

"Well. Then be a good raven and tell Balthazar to ask Aurora to come _when and if_ her schedule allows; after, and _only_ after this is done..." She stopped midsentence to breathe deep during a contraction. "...Summon the three pixies you know. They're a bunch of trouble, but I must reckon they're quite renowned healers. Not that pregnancy is a disease, but they'll know what to do in any case."

Maleficent didn't mention that there was, of course, a small probability of problems in any delivery, be it of humans, fae, trolls, pixies, horses, cats, whatever mammals, and also amongst non-mammals like ravens, treefolk, flying lobsterfayries or dragons. With the baby being a hybrid of fae and whatever shape her beloved raven was in when she conceived, nothing was certain, even if at least they had had no intimacy with him not in human or fae shape. What made her wonder about the nature of their offspring. Another deep breath and she settled on the certainty that soon she would have every answer she could crave for.

Knowing her mate as she did, Maleficent didn't mention any possibility of problem with the delivery, else he would not leave her side, and all she needed right then was _quiet_.

Diaval caressed her face and belly, adoring eyes on hers, and kissed her brow.

"I'll go. I don't know if Balthazar is faster on his own limbs or on a woodboar, but he'll know. I know where the Trouble Trio dwells, I'll fetch them. And you..." He tilted his head birdishly and smiled like the fae he shifted into sometimes. Special times. "I know you'll be all right. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave? Fetch you some water, a blanket, berries, anything?"

The raven-man had made peace with his mate's autonomy, hard as it was for his nature. But his nature was that of a raven, and purely a raven he wasn't anymore. It was _hard_ for him to leave his mate during such a meaningful time.

"All I need, Diaval..." She smiled. "Is to know you'll be back to me soon. All the rest I know already. We're going to be fine."

She caressed her belly, grabbing Diaval's hand to run it along the taunt skin.

"Don't..." He leant down and kissed her softly. "Don't curse anybody without deliberating with me first, all right?"

Maleficent laughed, a hand on her abdomen and the other on Diaval's cheek.

"Not a chance, my love! Now, go, fly with the wind!"

000ooo000

Diaval left a water bottle and a dish of dried fruit on her bedside, anyway, before leaving.

The water was gone when he flew back, but the fruit was untouched. The pixies shooed him away when they reached Maleficent's bed, but he could shoo them away with his wings effectively, even not using his human shape, so they gave up soon.

"Why... why are you sweating and whining this way? Are you all right? Is the hatchling all right?"

She drew in a deep breath, but a smile turned up the corners of her lips.

"There are places easier to get in than to get out, birdie."

"I wish I could help... a raven can always peck the eggshell, but what can I do now?"

Maleficent laughed at the mention of pecking eggshells, grateful for a break between the contractions. It wasn't unbearable, but every now and then her belly got tough, a burning sensation in muscles she never used before. Even if not unbearable, there was no need to hide what she felt, and one or another whimpering escaped her lips eventually. Because _life_ isn't silent.

"Stay by me." Maleficent answered, simply.

"You can massage her back, neck and shoulders, if we are _really_ to have a male attending a birth, I mean." Knotgrass faced Diaval with all her bad temper, but his own temper was too good to be tainted by her.

"Oh, and you can say sweet things to her so she feels better!" Thistlewit added her own contribution, a silly but earnest smile on her face.

"We'll tell you when it's crowning; then you can sit behind her on the edge of the bed with your arms around her torso and your thighs under her own so to support her, leaving her… erm… bottom… free to deliver the baby."

It was the first time in his life that Diaval heard Flittle say something sensible, so he deemed it important.

Why were non-birds so complicated to hatch?

000ooo000

Aurora was delighted by the ride Balthazar gave her, reaching the cottage of her childhood and early youth in such a short time. Phillip was worried, but what did he know about the Moors and its inhabitants? Poor innocent boy…

"Godmother! Godmother!"

Her enthusiasm was silenced by a stern Knotgrass with a finger on her lips signing silence was to reign in there. Fretting that something could have gone astray, the young queen walked carefully closer to the only mother she ever knew.

"Godmother?"

"Maleficent is sleeping right now." Thistlewit informed her in a whisper. "But the one you want to meet is right over there!"

The blonde pixie covered her laughter with a hand, but her merriment was hard to conceal. Aurora had a big smile on her face even before reaching her sibling's sleeping room, her old patchwork bedspread cushioning her former crib, but the new owner of said crib was sleeping peacefully with a belly full of mother's milk against his father's chest.

"Godfather?"

Aurora whispered, afraid to wake up the tiny being nestled in Diaval's arms.

"Fledgeling?"

He answered in kind, a proud smile on his face.

"How… How did it go?" She asked, disguising her wish to know the gender of the baby.

"Ah, erm, well… Your godmother was scolding me for a while…"

"Seventy-nine minutes!" Corrected him Knotgrass.

"…All right, Maleficent was scolding me for seventy-nine minutes because why, oh why would the offspring of a raven be that big, when this little piece of love decided to glide his way down, and…" Aurora could see he was shaken when he looked up to her, and that it couldn't be any other way. "And this is your little brother, Aurora. This is Nox."

Diaval peeled the blanket from his son's back, showing his developing wings covered by unmistakably black down of feathers. His hair was a wisp of raven-black lint, swirling around the marks of where his horns would sprout in due time. His skin was pinky, so thin one could see bluish veins underneath.

"Nox." Aurora tasted the sound of the name on her lips. "Sounds strong. I like it. What does it mean?"

"Nightfall." They both turned their heads to Maleficent's voice behind them, walking slowly to an armchair beside the cradle. Aurora helped her to sit down and arrange her wings over the backrest, as Diaval had his arms full, literally.

"We wanted a name to match yours, of course. This was the best we found."

"Matching, yet opposite. This was brilliant, godmother!"

"Your godfather's idea, actually."

"And… What do you think about having a baby boy, godmother?" Aurora asked innocently, feigning ignorance on how this subject had affected the fae months prior. "Isn't he lovely?"

Maleficent looked at her son sleeping in the arms of her mate, and a small smile graced her face. Her pensive eyes glistened with golden light, and she answered with all her soul.

"Once I was betrayed and my heart was broken. I believed there was no such thing as true love; actually I was sure there wasn't any kind of love, that it was an illusion people liked to believe in. Then a certain raven came into my life and showed one doesn't have to say ' _I love you_ ' to treat you with love. Then _you_ came into my life and taught me love has more faces than the one sold by faerie tales. And then…" She looked up at Diaval's eyes, and all her love was explicit in that look. "Then Diaval, always my loyal Diaval, made clear love was something I had the right to, if I only allowed it into my life, if I only... Now Nox came and... and I can love him _wholy_. It's love without a past but the fact that he is the result of love. It's love bound to bring more love to the world, because he will grow up fed with love and taught of love and surrounded by love. I must thank you both for it. In a way, I should even thank Stefan, because if it weren't for his actions I wouldn't have you two in my life. You three, actually. I..."

Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to flow, and Diaval found the sweetest way to save her. The raven-man placed Nox in her arms and knelt beside her, a smirk on his lips.

"Mistress..."

"Yes, Diaval?"

"Stop rambling and kiss me!"


End file.
